Videoconferencing allows multiple users in different physical locations to participate in a teleconference while being able to see each other. A videoconferencing system will receive video streams from videoconferencing clients participating in a particular videoconference. The videoconferencing system then transfers the video received from each one of the clients to the other clients. Thus, a party on a videoconferencing client is able to view parties on one or more other videoconferencing clients in real time.
Even if the videoconferencing system is able to receive video from each client at a high level of quality, videoconferencing system may not transfer the video to other clients at that high quality. This issue may be due to bandwidth limitations, client device resolution limitations, combination with other video streams, or any other reason that lower quality video may be transferred to a client device. Lower quality video may prevent a party at a receiving client device from viewing the video in as much detail as would otherwise be desired.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods for selectively recording high quality media in a videoconference. In a particular embodiment, a method provides receiving a plurality of video streams from a plurality of videoconferencing clients. The method further provides streaming video at a first quality level for the plurality of video streams to a first videoconferencing client of the plurality of video conferencing clients. At a first point in time while streaming the video, the method provides identifying a first video stream of the plurality of video streams that should be recorded at a higher quality level than the first quality level and recording the first video stream at the higher quality level from the first point in time.
In another embodiment, a videoconferencing system is provided that includes a communication interface configured to receive a plurality of video streams from a plurality of videoconferencing clients and stream video at a first quality level for the plurality of video streams to a first videoconferencing client of the plurality of video conferencing clients. The system further includes a processing system configured to, at a first point in time while streaming the video, identify a first video stream of the plurality of video streams that should be recorded at a higher quality level than the first quality level. The system further includes a storage system configured to record the first video stream at the higher quality level from the first point in time.
In another embodiment, a method of operating a videoconferencing client device is provided. The method includes receiving video streamed from a video conferencing system at a first quality level for a plurality of video streams received by the videoconferencing system from a plurality of videoconferencing clients. The method further includes receiving user input indicating a first point in time from which a first video stream of the plurality of video streams should be recorded at higher quality level than the first quality level. The method further includes transferring an indication of the first point in time to the videoconferencing system, wherein the videoconferencing system records the first video stream at the higher quality level from the first point in time.